Complete denial
by whippasnappa
Summary: Naruto goes into denial when Sasuke leaves. When he is forced to remember that Sasuke is gone, he reacts worse than anyone first expected, revealing secret feelings for Sasuke. Knowing he wont cope, Kakashi goes to bring Sasuke back to Kohona. sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto burst into the hokage's office with a bright smile. "Hey, baa-chan! Have you got any missions for me today?" He said loudly. She shook her head while Sakura took a stack of books from her desk and walked over to the other side of the room to place them on the bookshelf. As Tsunade's assistant, it was her job to keep the office as tidy as possible when she wasn't working on practical tasks. Naruto shrugged, smiling wider still. "Its fine, I'll just spar with Sasuke again." Sakura dropped all the books she was holding and turned to face Tsunade. "How much longer can we let him go on like this? Its not right!" She said, her eyes full of sadness. "The book with the blue spine. Page three hundred and two, chapter thirty." Sakura picked up the book Tsunade had indicated and opened it. Finding the right page, she read the small section out loud. "Chapter thirty, denial. Where someone denies that something has happened or is happening although he/she really knows it is true. Usually this happens because admitting it would cause a lot of pain." Tsunade nodded as Sakura closed the book and placed it on the shelf in the right place. Naruto frowned. "Whats wrong with everyone?" he asked.

"So that's it…can we help him?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Well, there is a chance he could come to terms with the…loss. It could get worse though." Tsunade said.

"It already is worse. Yesterday he was…" Sakura struggled to hold back tears as she finished her sentence. "…sat at the ramen stand angry, because he said Sasuke told him he would be meeting him there." She finished sadly. "That's nothing…earlier this week I saw him talking…to himself. When I asked him why he was doing it…Tsuande-sama, he's losing it! He was talking to himslef, insistant Sasuke was there!"

"He's… hallucinating?" Tsuande asked, her voice filled with concern. Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"We have to make him understand. He has to deal with this, not surpress it. Naruto, listen to me! Sasuke is gone, he betrayed Kohona. He is with Orochimaru!" Naruto stepped away from Tsunade. "Why are you saying this? Sasuke would never leave!" He said. "No, Naruto! he did leave and you have to accept that! Remember, you fought him and he left you to die! He is a traitor-" Naruto interrupted her.

"shut up! Sasuke is here, with me!" he screamed madly. Naruto ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. "Sakura, bring him back tomorrow. He needs to understand. Its going to be painfull for him, but he can't stay in denial forever." The hokage said. "he wont-"

"tell him… I have a mission for him. anything to get him here." She said grimly. Sakura nodded.

"really?" Naruto shouted. Sakura faked a smile and nodded. "great, we haven't had a mission for a while. Does Sasuke know yet?" the smile on Sakura's face wavered slightly. "yes…Sasuke is…Sasuke is waiting for us with Tsunade." She muttered quietly. Sakura lead the grinning Naruto straight to Tsunade's office where, when they entered, were shut in the room. Kakashi stood infront of the door, stopping Naruto from leaving. "what's going on? Where's Sasuke?" the blonde said. Tsunade walked over to him and grabbed his wrists in a firm grip. "forgive me, Naruto. this is for your own good." She said.

"what are you doing?" he asked slightly worried, as her hands glowed with chakra. She pressed her hand across Naruto's forehead, removing the mental block he had on the memories of Sasuke leaving. "n-no! stop it!" he shook his head violently, trying to forget what was flashing infront of him. "Sasuke is gone! You have to remember that and deal with it!" Tsunade said. Naruto jumped away from her, only to fall backwards onto the floor. Naruto screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories. The moment Sasuke left played back to him.

Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke, trying everything to stop him leaving. 'get off me dobe.' Sasuke snapped pushing the blonde off him. Naruto was covered in his own blood as he swayed on the spot, trying to keep his balance. 'don't leave me Sasuke! Please, I love you!' Sasuke looked at Naruto.

'what?' Naruto stumbled forward onto Sasuke and grabbed the other boys shoulders, trying to stand upright. 'I mean it, Sasuke! I love you more than anything in this world.' Naruto clumsily pressed his lips against Sasuke's and stared at him with blue eyes, filled with lust for the other boy. Sasuke looked at him. 'the truth is I l- I hate you.' Sasuke said. The words were painful for him to say, but he had to kill his brother. He couldn't stay in kohona when his dream was within reach. 'Sasuke, you don't mean that.' Naruto said. Sasuke's heart gave a sharp squeeze; he had to do this. Naruto could find someone better than him, but if he admitted his feelings for Naruto it would make it harder for the blonde to get over him. 'I mean it.'

'look me in the eye and say it Sasuke.' Sasuke looked deep into Naruto's cerulean eyes, then looked away quickly. He turned away from Naruto. 'see! You can't say it! You don't hate me.' Naruto said. Sasuke walked away from Naruto; he couldn't take much more of this. 'no! Sasuke please don't go! Please!' Naruto coughed up some blood roughly and slipped to the floor. Wiping some blood from his mouth he crawled up to Sasuke. 'I can't live without you Sasuke!' Sasuke ignored him and walked away. 'please don't go Sasuke! I'll do anything, just don't leave me!' he screamed desperatly. Sasuke carried on slowly walking away, tears falling silently as he heard the desperation in his dobe's voice. 'please Sasuke! I love you, don't!' Naruto carried on screaming after Sasuke even when he had gone. When he couldn't shout anymore, he cried instead. He cried until everything started fading black. 'this can't be happening…' he murmered.

Naruto rolled on the floor whimpering. "please Sasuke, I love you! Don't go… I need you…please…I love you so much…please, don't leave me…" he said through his tears. Naruto opened his eyes and covered his face as he simply cried. Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura watched as Naruto curled up on the floor crying hysterically. When Naruto had calmed down, he pushed past Kakashi and ran out. Kakashi went to stop him, but Tsunade shook her head. "let him go. Did you know he…had feelings for Sasuke?" she said.

"I suspected it." He said quietly.

"Sakura, I want you to check on Naruto in the morning. For the moment, I suggest we leave him alone." Sakura nodded. When she had gone Tsunade thought for a moment. "Kakashi…would you be will to accept an S rank mission?" he nodded, knowing already what he had to do. "good. Bring him back, Kakashi."

"he's strong though. I don't know how strong because he has been training under orochimaru. What if he-" Tsunade cut in.

"he will come back. You were watching my justu on Naruto with your sharingan, weren't you?" the silver haired jounin shrugged.

"it might come in handy knowing that jutsu." She nodded, handing Kakashi a scroll. It was concealing a jutsu. "you didn't replace your headband over your sharingan eye when Naruto was… upset. Sasuke has the sharingan abilitly too." Kakashi read the inscription on the scroll. "I see." He put the scroll in his pocket and walked out of the office.

A/n: That's chapter one! The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review, I love reading all your comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi was carefully walked through the forest in the sound village. Masking his chakra, he summoned his nin dog, Pakkun. "Hello. Long time no see." He said. Kakashi nodded. "Can you smell Sasuke? He should be near here."

"Ah, I remember that scent. I'm surprised you can't sense him, he's over there round the corner near the thickest patch of trees." The dog said knowingly. Kakashi nodded as Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi pulled the scroll from his pocket and walked round the corner, spotting the dark haired teen. Sasuke noticed the intrusion and looked up quickly. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke, still holding the scroll. "Sasuke, I have been assigned bring you back to Kohona." He said simply. _'How is Naruto? Does he hate me? Has he met someone else?' _Sasuke bit his tongue so he would say what he really wanted. He replied with a different answer. "You really think you can fight me… and win?" he said with a slight sneer.

"No. You're probably quite a match for me now, and if we fought I would be in no condition to drag you back. That is not an issue, you will come back willing." Kakashi said calmly. Sasuke snorted, activating his sharigan. "So predictable…" Kakashi sighed as he opened out the scroll. He pulled his mask up revealing his eye that contained the sharigan. Placing his hand on the centre of the open scroll, it erupted in red light. "This is a special jutsu containing scroll. Fortunately for me, it turns out the sharingan can copy much more than techniques. _This _is why you're coming back without a fight." Images flashed in front of Sasuke's eyes. Naruto, talking to himself. Then he was yelling at Sakura for something. Another image showed the blonde in the hokage's office. He fell to the floor. The picture surrounded Sasuke, like he had been sucked into a film as he watched his dobe whimpering quietly. _"Please Sasuke, I love you! Don't go… I need you…please…I love you so much…please, don't leave me…" he said through his tears. Naruto opened his eyes and covered his face as he simply cried. _Sasuke watched, as Naruto seemed to be replaying the moment he left, then reacting afterwards. He simply watched as Naruto lay on the floor crying. "Alright!" Sasuke shouted. "Enough!" he shouted. The scene around him faded as the forest swam back into view. Kakashi took his hand off the scroll and rolled it up, placing it in his pocket. "Why was he… replaying that moment in his head?" he asked his former teacher. "After you left, Naruto went into complete denial. He totally lost it, talking to himself thinking you were there. If we so much as tried to tell him the truth, we got a mouthful and he wouldn't stick around long enough for us to get the message across. Our last resort was forcing him into one room and using some kind of technique that Tsunade knows to replay the thing he is blocking out. That was his reaction, so imagine how he is feeling now. He needs you Sasuke. You have a chance, one more to come back to Kohona."

"I love him, Kakashi. Tell Naruto that if you want, but I can't come back. My brother-" Kakashi grabbed Sasuke roughly. "You have no idea Sasuke! The very _thought _of you leaving him pushed him to the brink of insanity! He can't live without you, he even said so himself. He has no-one Sasuke."

"I might come back after killing-" Kakashi snapped- Sasuke could be dense sometimes. "I don't think your understanding me! I don't know how long _he will actually want to live without you, Sasuke I have never seen Naruto like this before!" _he finished angrily.

"He wouldn't…" Kakashi gave him a stern look. "Oh shit…you can't expect me to choose between killing Itachi and…coming back for Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"Which of those goals are more important? Can you live everyday knowing Naruto could be close to suicidal, when the only this he needs is you?" Sasuke gaped at him slightly, thinking over what Kakashi had said. "Forget Itachi, my dobe needs me now…" he murmured to himself. He looked up at Kakashi. "I'll come back." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi and Sasuke stopped at the gates of Kohona. "I'll inform the hokage of your arrival. Naruto is at home, shall I tell Sakura not to check up on him in the morning?" Kakashi smiled as Sasuke got the hint, blushing. "Right." He murmured, rushing off in the direction of Naruto's house. When Sasuke reached Naruto's house, he knocked on the door. Sasuke waited for about a two minutes before knocking again, this time a little louder. After another minute passed, he tried to open the door. Surprisingly it wasn't locked. "Naruto?" he called, checking some of the downstairs rooms. Finding he wasn't downstairs Sasuke decided to check Naruto's room. "Naru-" his words died as he saw his blonde curled up on the bed bed, seemingly asleep. Sasuke quietly walked over to Naruto, sitting on the bed beside him. Sasuke stroked Naruto's tear-stained cheek while pulling something from Naruto that the blonde had been holding protectively to his chest. Sasuke looked at what he was holding; it was a photograph, with wet patches in places. On the picture was Sasuke, sat in the woods obviously deep in thought. "When did you take this, dobe?" he whispered quietly. Sasuke kicked off his shoes, placed the photo on Naruto's bedside table and climbed onto the bed so he could lie with Naruto. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his blonde, slightly tangling their legs together. _'This feels so right…I shouldn't have left in the first place.' _Sasuke thought as he drifted off.

Naruto woke up feeling warm. Then he noticed a pair of pale slender arms wrapped around him tightly. He turned around and gasped, gracefully falling out of the bed as he did. Naruto scrambled across the room backwards, away from the slowly awakening Sasuke. "Nnh…Naruto…" he sat up staring at the petrified Naruto that was sitting on the other side of the room. "Its okay, I found you asleep when Kakashi brought me back so I just…you know…" Naruto looked like he was about to cry.

"Sakura's right…Tsunade's right…I really am losing it." Sasuke climbed off the bed and walked over to Naruto. "You're not losing it Naruto. Kakashi told me about what happened after I left you and…I came back for you, because I love you dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto blinked some tears out of his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "But how do I know? How can I be sure I'm not imagining things? I doubt you would give up everything for me, including all the power Orochimaru was offering no matter how much I wanted it to be true." He said sadly.

"I saw what happened when I left. You went into denial and then when you were forced to remember I had left…you relived that moment where you pleaded with me not to go. I guess without the influence of the curse seal it sort of…really got through to me that time." Sasuke said. "I never want to hurt you again dobe and I won't. I'll never leave you again." Naruto shook his head.

"Now I know this isn't real." Sasuke stepped forward and kissed Naruto softly. The kiss soon turned needy and passionate as Naruto clutched to Sasuke desperately. "Is that real enough for you dobe?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded as Sasuke pulled him close. "Thank you for coming back." He murmured.

"Don't thank me, I shouldn't of left in the first place." Sasuke captured Naruto's lips again, while slipping his hand under Naruto's shirt. As Sasuke pulled the shirt off he kissed Naruto's neck, earning a squeak of approval from the blonde. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the bed while pulling off his own shirt. He then kissed Naruto again and proceeded to take Naruto's trousers off. When the were both in their boxers, Sasuke paused before completely undressing his blonde, who was now panting underneath him. "Are you sure you want this?" he said. After Naruto nodded, Sasuke needed no further encouragement. He pulled off Naruto's boxers in one swift motion and engulfed his hard member. Naruto moaned loudly, gripping Sasuke's hair and pushing him down further making him gag. Teaching his blonde a lesson, Sasuke bit down slightly causing Naruto to let go with a small yelp. Sasuke straddled Naruto and smirked. "Naughty dobe." He said huskily as Naruto writhed under him, murmuring things that Sasuke couldn't quite hear. "What's that Naruto? You'll have to speak up."

"P…please Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke climbed off Naruto momentarily only to remove his own boxers. He pushed two of his fingers into Naruto's mouth, who got the hint and coated Sasuke's fingers with saliva, sucking and licking slowly. Watching his blonde do this made Sasuke, if possible, even harder than he already was. Sasuke pulled his fingers from Naruto's mouth and pushed one inside Naruto's tight entrance. Naruto squirmed slightly as Sasuke added a second finger, making a scissoring motion to stretch Naruto for something much bigger. Sasuke removed his fingers and placed his member in front of Naruto's entrance. "Do you really want this?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Well, do you?" Sasuke said again.

"Yes, I want you to Sasuke! Just please hurry…" Naruto moaned impatiently. Sasuke smirked and slowly pushed himself inside Naruto. Both of them moaned loudly and Sasuke stopped when he was fully inside Naruto. "Move Sasuke…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke did as he was asked and began slowly thrusting as he reached round and began pumping Naruto's member in time to his movements. Minutes later, Naruto moaned loudly as he came, covering both of them with his release. Sasuke followed soon after and collapsed on Naruto panting. He managed to crawl off Naruto and pull the covers over them. "I love you, dobe." He said lovingly as he looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke. "I love you too Sasuke." He said happily.


End file.
